


Emmanuel King

by ProjectAngela



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.20 Don't Call Me Shurley, 11.23 Alpha and Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAngela/pseuds/ProjectAngela
Summary: It all started with a murder. A murder-suicide to be exact. Nothing that bad ever happens in Hope Springs. One day, Wes Cooper killed himself after killing a co-worker. That co-worker was my dad. This was the moment the entire town spun out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

In a small town like Hope Springs, Idaho, not a lot of crime happens or even makes the news. Our little town was ruffled by it. A murder-suicide was just too crazy. Wes Cooper killed himself after killing my father.   
This couldn’t be right. I thought to myself while getting coffee at the local diner. I, Maribel King, need to find out what really happened between Wes and my dad. I got in my dad’s car and started to drive.   
I headed to the police station to have another talk with Sheriff Mac. After I parked, I walked past this old model black car sitting out front. I noticed it was a Chevy but couldn’t tell exactly what it was.   
Inside the station, Mac was talking to a taller guy and Jan was with and even taller guy. I could tell they weren’t from around here. I told one of the other officers I was here to see the sheriff and they let him know. I walked in and the tall man was in a suit. He reached out his hand and introduced himself as Agent Ehart.   
“Nice to meet you.” I replied.   
“We are here to investigate Wes Cooper.” he continued.   
“So am I” I said before the could get anything else out.   
Sheriff Mac chimed in, “She’s the daughter of the victim.”  
“Oh. Well. If there's anything you could tell us about your dad that could help it would be appreciated.” Agent Ehart said with his face in a knot.   
“I already gave my statement to Mac here. I just wanted to know what he thought since Mr. Cooper and my dad were good friends. And the witness said he was acting out of character. Was this some kind of drug thing Sheriff Mac? What really happened?” I started crying before I could get anything else out.   
Agent Ehart’s face changed to sympathy and he pulled me into a hug. I heard the other tall man and Jan walk into the room. The other man said that they needed to go.   
Agent Ehart let me go and Sheriff Mac took my hand. Jan showed the two tall men out. She called the other one Greer.   
Mac told me he would take me home and lead me to his cruiser by my hand. On the drive home, it clicked in my head that Ehart and Greer were the name of the band members of a band I couldn’t remember. I needed to do more research on this.   
I watched Mac drive away from my house but I didn't go in. My old friend JJ, ran past on the street. We used to be friends when we were younger but gradually grew apart in school. He glanced at me kind of frightened, but never stopped running. This was strange but not something he wouldn’t be known to do. Everyone treated him as the town weirdo. I knew it would be me next.   
I turned back to the house. I knew my mom wasn’t home because none of out outside lights were on. I used my key to unlock the door and finally went inside. There was a man standing in our living room.   
For a moment, I thought it was my father. After I looked again, I noticed that he was too short and almost glowing. The stranger was in all white and had kind of shaggy brown hair. I never felt safer. I dropped my keys and my purse on the floor and walked towards him. He turned around and smiled, “Hello. My name is Chuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was looking straight at me. I couldn’t move anymore. “What? Why are you here?” I forced myself to ask.   
He walked towards me and put his hand on my cheek. “My dear Maribel.” His voice was sweet and full of song. My whole body felt as if it was vibrating with happiness. “I am here because you need to do something special for me Mari.” I couldn’t move. “I need you to carry something for me. I won’t be around much longer and I need you to do this. The light will protect you.” I reached up and rested my hand on his chest. “Will you do this for me?” he asked.  
“Who are you?” I finally choked out. He smiled and asked the same question again. “Anything you need.” I said confused but meant it. I didn't fully understand but in my heart I knew I could trust this man.   
He used the hand he had on my cheek and pulled me in to kiss my forehead. As soon as his lips touched me he disappeared in a flash of pure white light. I fainted.   
When I awoke, it was morning. My mom was freaking out that I was passed out on the floor. She had just gotten home. She told me that something happened last night. I agreed with her but she didn't understand.   
She told me that Deputy Jan shot her husband and was missing. She was freaking out that the town was going crazy and we had to leave.   
Leave. It finally clicked in my brain. I pushed her away from me and headed for the door. I picked up my purse and keys and left.   
I headed to the police station. I needed to tell someone. My mom followed me and got in the car with me. She asked me a thousand questions and even yelled at me but I couldn’t respond.   
I drove to the police station. The same old car was there.   
When we got out, there was this crazy fog rolling in from Jasper Hills. The taller man tried to usher us into the buildings but the fog was moving crazy fast. Hand in hand my mother and I were engulfed in it.   
I could hear her and the other pedestrians around us coffing and yelling. I hit the pavement and all I could see was light. A different man appeared in front of me. He was in normal clothing and was a bit taller than the previous man that visited me.   
In the white light I could still hear people around us off in the distance. They were yelling strange things and crying out in pain. The man snapped his fingers and all noise went away and I was suddenly standing. It was like have a laser focus on him.   
“Who are you?” I asked a bit frightened. He sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“I am an angel of the Lord and you are in the presence of God.” He said exhaustively.   
“What?” All I could think is why me.   
He rolled his eyes and sighed again. “The Holy Spirit blah blah blah. God has come upon you and you shall be found with child through the light overshadowing.”   
“Excuse me?” I interjected. “This can’t be right” I’m a virgin I thought.   
He smiled and snickered. “Just like the first one.” He whispered. “Nope. This isn’t a mistake. You have been chosen to bare the second son of God. There's a lot of bad juju coming and this is his contingency plan. Don’t be scared, I guess. That’s what I’m supposed to say.”   
I felt a wave of fright and relief flow over me. My whole body shuttered. “What am I supposed to say?” I asked him in a final response.  
“I don’t know.” He sighed again. “Figure it out.” There was a gigantic whosh and he was gone.   
I was alone in the white light for a split second before an even bigger flash hit me. The light was so bright it was hard to bare. I closed my eyes and my ears started to ring. I tried to cover my ears but it didn’t help. I fell and hit some sort of ground. I felt that same wave of vibrating happiness. While I couldn’t see anything in the white light, He was there. I felt Him put his hand on my abdomen and then give me another kiss on the forehead.


End file.
